Untitled
by jemilyislife666
Summary: I saw some posts on Tumblr and I was bored and I thought "Why the fuck not?" SwanQueen. Shipper Henry. Disclaimer: THEY ARE HOT. THEY ARE LESBIANS. AND THEY ARE NOT MINE. Neither are the other characters.


**B/N: okay, let me explain my shit: 1 – Graham is alive. 2 – The curse has already been broken. 3 – Henry is twelve. 4 – Cora is alive. 5 – This is not a Snow White friendly story (yes I am still not over it) nor James Charming friendly. 6 – When Emma and You-Know-Who came back from FTL, they brought Mulan and Aurora with them. 7 – Hook isn't blind with revenge against Rumple. 8 – Emma went somewhere idk where and Henry went after her because he thought she was running away and she and Regina talk (ignoring Henry in the process) and Regina offers apple cider and there.**

**Enjoy the crappy story.**

'Got anything stronger?'

'If you two are done verbally copulating, Henry is a little upset.' Graham mumbles under his breath. Henry, who was closer to the man, looks at him confused, the fact he's upset with his moms long forgotten.

He grabs Graham's arm and pulls him inside the mansion. Without a word, Graham follows.

'You ship them?' Henry asks with amusement and shock.

'I what now?'

'Ship them.'

'What the hell is that?'

Henry sighs and proceeds to explain.

'-and you call it a ship. You have to ship them. Why else would you say that?'

'Yeah, I guess I ship them.'

'Than you need to help me.'

'Help you?' He asks confused.

'Yeah.' He nods determined. 'Meet me at Granny's tomorrow at one and-'

'Hold on, Henry, you have school.'

'I'll sneak out during lunch. Listen, this I very important. If we get this right, you'll be my second in command.'

'Your-' Graham opens and closes his mouth a few times. 'Why would I be the second in command?'

Henry rolls his eyes.

'_Because _I'm the captain.'

'The captain of what, exactly?'

'Ugh! This is really simple okay. I'm the captain of this mission.'

'This is a mission now?'

'Of course!' Henry looks thoroughly offended. 'Mission Remma.'

'Remma?'

'Remma.'

'What's Remma?'

'You need to start paying attention.' Henry says with a huff. 'Regina and Emma: Remma. It's not that hard. Meet me tomorrow. And don't be late.' He leaves the Xeriff standing alone and climbs up the stairs.

'This one is going to be good.' Graham grumbles.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

Henry knocks at a door of one of the guest rooms.

'Grams?' He calls out as he opens the door.

'Henry, come in.' Cora stands up from her desk and sits on the bed, patting the seat next to her. Henry complies.

'I need to talk with you about something very important.'

'What is it?'

'A mission.'

Cora grins.

'Uhhhhh. I love your missions. What's this one about?'

'Remma.'

'I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with that ship.' She asks confused.

Henry throws his hands in the air.

'Thank you Lord! Someone who understands me!' He exclaims happily. 'And Remma is Regina and Emma put together.'

'Not very original but regardless. Count me in.'

Henry beams and stands up.

'Tomorrow at one. Granny's. Don't be late. And run it through Hook and Mr. Gold.'

'No. I don't like him.'

'Grams!'

'Okay. Fine.'

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

'Thank you all for meeting me here.' Henry says to the people seated next and in front of him.

'You said this is about Remma, correct?' Mr. Gold asks.

'Yes.'

'Shouldn't you give them a better name?' Hook asks.

Henry promptly stands up and slams his hands on the table.

'DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY SHIP? YOU MIGHT BE CAPTAIN OF YOUR SHIP BUT THIS IS MY SHIP AND IN MY SHIP MY RULES.' He clears his throat and sits back down, sipping onto his hot cocoa.

'I am just suggesting a new name.' Hook says when he's finally over the shock.

'The Lord is testing me.' Henry mutters. 'All in favor of a new name raise your hand.'

Hook's hand raises, as well as Cora's.

'Grams!' Henry says with a gasp.

'I'm sorry.' She says sheepishly.

'All against raise your hands.' He mutters grumpily.

Mr. Gold and himself raise their hands while Graham looks thoroughly confused.

Four sets of eyes land on him coldly.

'I... I vote... I vote in favor.'

'YES!' Hook exclaims, high fiving Cora and giving a firm pat on the back to Graham.

'Now.' Henry clears his throat. 'To the matter at hand.'

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

'EMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA!' Henry yells while holding Regina's hand after slamming the door closed.

Emma comes running down the stairs with Snow and James right behind her.

'What is it, what's wrong?' She asks panting.

'Can mom stay for dinner?' He asks with a smile.

'Kid, I don't know. She's evi-'

Henry grabs his backpack and throws it at her, barely giving her time to duck.

'SHUT THE FUCK UP EMMA SWAN. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?'

'What the hell?!' Emma asks dumbfolded. Everyone else in the apartment stares in shock at the boy.

'STOP BEING SUCH A FUCKING CHARMING AND GET BACK TO HOW YOU USED TO BE. TIGHT JEANS, LEATHER JACKET AND FUCKING PRINCESS CURLS BECAUSE GUESS WHAT YOU ARE A FUCKING PRINCESS. AND GET AWAY FROM YOUR IDIOTIC PARENTS BECAUSE I SWEAR THE LONGER YOU SPEND WITH THEM THE MORE YOUR IQ DROPS.'

'What-'

'AND DO YOU SEE THIS BEAUTIFUL UNICORN STANDING HERE?!' He points at Regina, who merely blinks. 'SHE IS FUCKING HURTING YOU INSENSITIVE AND WHEN REGINA IS UPSET BAD THINGS HAPPEN SO MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T FUCKING CALL HER A BAD PERSON AND MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T CALL HER EVIL OKAY.'

'Kid, what-'

'AND ANOTHER THING! I AM NOT YOUR SON. I AM BOTH OF YOURS. YOURS AND REGINA'S. BOTH OF YOU NEED TO GROW UP AND STOP FIGHTING OVER IT BECAUSE THE HOLE "HE'S MY SON" THING IS STARTING TO SOUND LIKE "I WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU" AND IT'S FUCKING ANNOYING AS SHIT. GOD EMMA!'

Everyone in the room stares at him with astonishment.

Henry points at Emma and holds Regina's hand, which was still in his own, higher.

'Now hug it out.'

'I'm not hugging her.' Emma says, making Regina look like a kicked puppy.

'I AM THE SON OF THE SO CALLED EVIL QUEEN AND OF THE WHITE KNIGHT AND SO HELP ME GOD IF YOU DON'T FUCKING HUG HER RIGHT NOW. I SWEAR I WILL BURN THIS DAMN TOWN DOWN MYSELF.'

Emma blinks a couple of times. Snow takes a step towards her daughter.

'YOU STAND BACK THIS INSTANT, SNOW BLACK.'

Snow looks hurt.

'WHAT DOES IT FEEL LIKE TO BE GIVEN NICKNAMES YOU DON'T DESERVE HUH.'

'Okay! If I hug your mom, will you stop yelling?' Emma asks.

'YOU SHOULD ALWAYS HUG HER. EVERYONE SHOULD ALWAYS HUG HER. EXCEPT YOU PARENTS. YOUR PARENTS WILL NOT HUG HER, I PROMISE I WILL HIDE THEM AND THEY WILL NEVER FIND THEMSELVES AGAIN. SO WORK WITH ME HERE EMMA.'

'Okay! Okay! Jeez.' Emma walks over to the other woman and hugs her briefly and shortly.

'Do you honestly think I just flipped the fuck out for THAT?'

'Oh, for-' Emma wraps her arms firmly around Regina' waist and pulls her flesh against her body. Regina hesitantly wraps her arms around Emma's neck before hiding her face in the blonde's shoulder.

'Hey, w-' Ruby stops in her tracks and takes the scene in. 'What's going on?'

'Ssh. Just let it happen.' Henry says.

'O-kay. I'mma go then.' She turns around and leaves.

Emma finally pulls back.

'There. Everyone happy?'

'Yes.' Henry answers.

'We're not.' James says, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

'Shut up. Your opinions count for nothing. Sometimes even less.'

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

Henry smiles to himself when he sees Emma taking her things to one of the guest rooms through the window.

'Evil Duckling to Bowl Of Soup. Evil Duckling to Bowl Of Soup.' Henry says at the walkie-talkie and waits for a response.

'This is Bowl Of Soup. Over.' Gold says.

'Knight In A Rusty Armor is in the nest. I repeat, Knight In A Rusty Armor is in the nest. Over.'

'We are making progresses, Evil Duckling. Shall we proceed with Plan G? Over.'

'Plan G is on the move as from now. Retrieve me, Bowl Of Soup. Over.'

Not two seconds later, smoke appears in front of Henry, showing Mr. Gold.

'Let's go. Everything is ready.' He says.

Henry nods and takes a note from his pocket. He throws it next to the door and grabs Gold's arm as he magics them away.

REDBULLIACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

'Thanks for letting me stay here, Regina.' Emma says as she carries the last of her belonging into the room, Regina behind her.

'You gave me a second chance. It's the least I can do.' She says with a smile that is returned.

'How about we go to Granny's to celebrate this alliance?'

Regina smiles softly.

'That would be wonderful.'

'Let's go get Henry, then.'

As Regina opens the bedroom door, she frowns when she doesn't see her son.

'Regina.' Emma says with concern, making the brunette turn around to find the blonde ducked with a crumbled note in her hands.

Emma hands it to the other woman, who gasps. The note, in Henry's handwriting, says "help gold".

'I don't understand. I thought Gold wouldn't cause any more trouble. We made the deal.' Regina says, looking with confusion at the blonde.

Emma places a hand on Regina's shoulder.

'Don't worry. Let's just go get him. He doesn't know we know he's the one that has Henry so let's just show up in there and get him back.'

REDBULLIACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

The pawnshop door's slams open.

'Gold!' Emma yells, Regina right next to her.

'Yes, dearie?'

'Where is he?' Regina asks angrily.

'Where is who?' He says with fake innocence, leaning back on the counter.

'My son!' They both yell and then look at each other, their faces softening. '_Our _son.' They correct themselves with a smile.

'I have put the boy under a curse.'

'What!?' They both yell.

'I'm afraid that only the magic of a very powerful true love's first kiss has enough power to save your son.' He says with a smirk, mentally reminding himself to congratulate Henry on his plan.

'What!? How are we supposed to do that?' Emma says with worry.

'Perhaps our Queen has a suggestion.'

Emma turns to the brunette. Regina is shocked she doesn't find suspicion but hope in the blonde's eyes.

'Do you?' Emma asks.

Regina looks to Gold and finds him smirking. Her eyes wide.

_He knows._

She turns to Emma and nods.

'Who are they?'

Regina gulps loudly.

'Us.' She whispers.

Emma looks shell shocked at the brunette.

'You... you feel it too?' She whispers back.

Regina smiles with watery eyes.

'Too?' She repeats the blonde's word.

Emma nods with a smile of her own that Regina returns. The blonde puts her hands on Regina's hips while the brunette cups the blonde's face. They lean in and kiss for the first time. Henry sneaks up from the back of the shop and gives Gold a thumbs up.

Gold nods approvingly at the boy before clearing his throat.

The two woman break apart and smile at each other before turning their heads and gasping when they see Henry. They run to him and hug him.

Henry pulls back.

'Mission SwanQueen completed.' He says as Cora, Hook and Graham appear from the back as well.

'A job well done.' Cora says proudly, patting Henry in the head.

'_What_?' Emma and Regina hiss.

'This was all a plan to get your mom and I to kiss?' Emma asks with shock lacing her voice.

'Yeah.' Henry smiles.

'For some reason, I find myself proud.' Regina comments.

'I made a ship canon. Of course you're proud.' He beams at them.

Emma laughs.

'Kid, you're nuts.' She shakes her head while wrapping her arms around Regina, making the brunette blush.

'Maybe.' He shrugs. 'But you're the third ship I turn canon.'

'Third?' Regina asks.

'Yeah. Sleeping Warrior and Red Beauty. Who do you think made those canon? Faith?' He scoffs. 'No way. It was all the shippers.'


End file.
